The Tiger King II: Diego's Pride (1998)
Davidchannel's movie-spoofs of Disney's 1998 animated sequel film The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. Cast: *Kiara (Baby) - Baby Leopard (The Legend of Tarzan) *Kiara (Cub) - Princess Claudia (Timon & Pumbaa) *Kiara (Adult) - Nefertiti (The Bollo Caper) *Kovu (Cub) - Ryan (The Wild) *Kovu (Adult) - Bollo the Leopard (The Bollo Caper) *Simba - Diego (Ice Age) *Nala - Shira (Ice Age 4: Continental Drift) *Timon - E.B. (Hop) *Pumbaa - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) *Rafiki - King Louie (The Jungle Book) *Zazu - Rafael (Rio) *Zira - Siri (Rugrats Go Wild) *Nuka - Cachito (Noah's Ark) *Vitani (Young) - Cat Yzma (The Emperor's New Groove) *Vitani (Adult) - Foosa Babe (All Hail King Julien) *Mufasa - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Scar (in Simba's Nightmare) - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) Other Cast: *Animals - Themselves *Crocodiles - Alligators (The Princess and the Frog) *Outsider Lionesses - Various Leopards in Movies Scenes: *The Tiger King II: Diego's Pride (1998) Part 1 - He Lives in You *The Tiger King II: Diego's Pride (1998) Part 2 - Father's Little Princess *The Tiger King II: Diego's Pride (1998) Part 3 - E.B. and Louis The Baby-Sitters *The Tiger King II: Diego's Pride (1998) Part 4 - Crocodiles Attack/Meet Siri *The Tiger King II: Diego's Pride (1998) Part 5 - "We Are One" *The Tiger King II: Diego's Pride (1998) Part 6 - The Outsiders *The Tiger King II: Diego's Pride (1998) Part 7 - "My Lullaby" *The Tiger King II: Diego's Pride (1998) Part 8 - Nefertiti's First Hunt *The Tiger King II: Diego's Pride (1998) Part 9 - Wildfire! *The Tiger King II: Diego's Pride (1998) Part 10 - Bollo to the Rescue /At Pride Rock/Hiro's Nightmare *The Tiger King II: Diego's Pride (1998) Part 11 - Just Having Fun *The Tiger King II: Diego's Pride (1998) Part 12 - Diego Seeks Counsel *The Tiger King II: Diego's Pride (1998) Part 13 - "Upendi" *The Tiger King II: Diego's Pride (1998) Part 14 - Ambush! *The Tiger King II: Diego's Pride (1998) Part 15 - Bollo's Exile "One of Us" *The Tiger King II: Diego's Pride (1998) Part 16 - Nefertiti Defies Her Father *The Tiger King II: Diego's Pride (1998) Part 17 - "Love Will Find a Way" *The Tiger King II: Diego's Pride (1998) Part 18 - War! *The Tiger King II: Diego's Pride (1998) Part 19 - One Once Again *The Tiger King II: Diego's Pride (1998) Part 20 - End Credits Movie Used: *The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (1998) Clips of Movies/TV Shows Used: *The Legend of Tarzan *Timon & Pumbaa (1995-1999) *The Bollo Caper *Ice Age (2002) *Ice Age 2: The Meltdown (2006) *Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs *Ice Age 4: Continental Drift *Ice Age 5: Collision Corse *Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas *Ice Age: The Great Egg-scaped *Hop *The Princess and the Frog (2009) *The Jungle Book (1967) *The Jungle Book (1967) *The Jungle Book 2 *The Jungle Book: Rhytm Groove *Jungle Cubs: Born to be Wild (Cutscenes) *Rio *Rio 2 *Rugrats Go Wild *Noah's Ark *The Emperor's New Groove *All Hail King Julien Gallery: LostCub_-_Tarzan.jpg|Baby Leopard as Kiara (Baby) Claudia.jpg|Princess Claudia as Kiara (Young) Nefertiti-abc-weekend-specials-0.18.jpg|Nefertiti as Kiara (Adult) March 14, Restless, Honest, Idealistic.jpg|Ryan as Kovu (Cub) Bollo-abc-weekend-specials-93.5.jpg|Bollo as Kovu (Adult) Sweet Diego.png|Diego as Simba Shira.jpg|Shira as Nala E.B..jpg|E.B. as Timon Louis-the-alligator-the-princess-and-the-frog-3.8.jpg|Louis as Pumbaa King-louie.jpg|King Louie (Animated) as Rafiki Rafael.jpg|Rafael as Zazu Siri the Clouded Leopard.jpg|Siri as Zira Cachito.jpg|Cachito the Puma as Nuka Yzmakitten1.jpg|Yzma (Cat) as Young Vitani Char_136787.jpg|Foosa Babe as Adult Vitani Bagheera.jpg|Bagheera (Animated) as Mufasa Shere Khan in The Jungle Book 2.jpg|Shere Khan (Animated) as Scar in Simba's Nightmare Princess-disneyscreencaps_com-3872.jpg|Alligators as Crocodiles See Also * The Tiger King (1994) (Preceded) * The Tiger King 1½ (Following) Category:Davidchannel Category:The Lion King 2 Movie Spoofs Category:The Lion King II: Simba's Pride Movie Spoof Category:The Lion King II: Simba's Pride Movie Spoofs Category:The Lion King Movie Spoofs Category:The Lion King Movies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:The Tiger King Series Category:Davidchannel Disney Movies